Daylight
by Zbird137
Summary: Life after breaking dawn (exactly 1 week later)- the Volturi decide to take a visit, Renesmee grows up (with jake)


**I picked up Renesmee, trying not to wake her. I looked into her beautiful face. Her rosy cheeks, long shining curls, perfect little lips. Even her eyebrows were in perfect alignment. I still couldn't believe she was mine. My little girl.**

**I went out the front door and started for the cottage.I figured if I ran, I would wake her. As I walked, I remember my honeymoon. It was still pretty foggy, my human life, but I remember vividly, how I felt when I figured out I was pregnant. But how was it possible? I was human, and he was a vampire. This had never happened before. I remember Carlisle telling me that in ancient times, that the baby would eat there way out of the mothers body, and that the mother had never survived. At first I was scared out of my mind. But Then I decided I was willing to die. It was my child. It was a part of me. And now we were both here, and alive. And then I remembered how I thought she was a boy. I chuckled.**

**After exactly 17 minutes I got to the cottage. I carried her to her room.**

**As I placed her into her crib, my thoughts drifted towards Charlie. We were going to have to go, move sometime soon. People were bound to get suspicious. Carslile really was supposed to look 10 years older than he was. I thought about the fact that I was going to visit Charlie. He would get older. Someday he would be in his 80s, and I would look exactly the same. I wondered how that was going to work out.**

**Someone put a hand on my shoulder. I turned around quickly. Edward. He looked into my eyes, and I looked in his. They were a dark, chocolate brown. He put his arm around me, and then turned his attention to Renesmee. I rested my head on his shoulder. I wondered what he needed. But he answered my question, unconsciously.**

**"I'm a little hungry." He said, turning to face me again." Emmet and Rose are going hunting tonight. Do You need to come?**

**I glanced at Renesmee.**

**"Jacob will be here," he said reassuringly.**

**I nodded. I was still worried the Vultori would decide to make an unexpected visit. Yet then alice would know. I leaned down to kiss renesmee on the forehead. She was growing at such speed. I wondered if powers ever faded. Would she fade out of hers? I wondered if that was even possible.**

**"Are you alright?" Edward took my hands into his own. They were warm and smooth. I looked up into his deeply concerned face. I opened my eyes wide and smiled.**

**"Let's go hunt."**

**When we got full, we ran back to the house. The TV was on, and Jasper was staring idly at the glowing screen. When we walked in, he looked up at me, like he was happy to be distracted.**

**"Alice wants you," both Jasper and Edward said at the same time.**

**"She's upstairs." Edward nodded his head towards the stairwell.**

**When I got up to Alice and Jasper's room, Alice was deep into her walk in closet-which was more like another room- humming to herself.**

**"Heyyy!" she emerged from the dark room. "So." she smiled. " As you know, of course, it's been nearly a year since your wedding, and I was thinking, you guys could like go somewhere as an anniversary trip!" **

**"Alice, you know that I'm perfectly happy here, " I reasoned. "I mean , The cottage, everything! And Edward and I were planning a quiet evening, renesmee would hang with Jacob, and we-"**

**"Eh-eh, no no no-"**

**"Oh please, Alice, please,"**

**She threw her hands up in the air. "I've already got the tickets!"**

**I sighed. But then gave in and smiled.**

**"So where are we going?"**

**Now it was her turn to smile. "Edward already knows, of course. He knew when the idea first popped into my head. He decided to make the purchase after you got home from your first hunting trip. Edward doesn't want to go, because it not finished, but, there speeding it up."**

**What did he buy me now, a museum? He knows I don't like it when he buys me things.**

**"So, where are we going then?" I asked.**

**"Forever island." Said Edward, now walking into the room. I didn't even notice him come up stairs.**

**I looked at him in confusion. But then I started to realize...**

**" Just like esme island. But it's ours." he took my hands. Alice giggled.**

**"You didn't," I started.**

**"But I mean, I figured," he said as he walked me out of the room. " You wouldn't really want it called 'Bella island', so, well, you see where I went from there."**

**I stopped him in the hallway.**

**"I love you," I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck.**

**"I love you," He whispered. We kissed passionately, my fingers entwining in his soft hair, pulling him close. After a few minutes, he pulled away and smiled.**

**"Let's leave that for when we get there."**

**I smiled, gazing into his dazzling face.**

**"Wait, when are we leaving?"I suddenly wondered out loud.**

**"We're leaving the day before the anniversary, so that makes it... 2 days."**

**"2 days!"**

**"Alice has you all packed." he smiled sheepishly.**

**"Heh-no, I'm packing this time. No offence, but.." He chuckled.**

**" I understand."**

**I hope you like it! thats my first chapter, hopefully i can do the second ****by ****next Friday, ( the 20th) please suggest! :)**


End file.
